mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky-High Islands
Sky-High Islands 'is the tenth course of SM64 Last Impact, and is the last stage of the second overworld. It can be accessed by climbing a vine next to a Bob-omb buddy, on top of a house. Before collecting 40 stars, there is a log on the vine which blocks the way up. This course also hides a Rainbow Coin Challenge switch which will open another mini game in Minigame House. 'Levels 'Star 1: Flipswitch Flipping' Cross the bridge to your right at the beginning of the level and enter the cave. Inside there are 5 blue question mark switches which turn yellow when stepped on. The order you press the switches doesn't matter, but be careful not to land in the green quicksand which is instant death. Once all the switches have been flipped, the star will appear on the central purple platform. 'Star 2: Stop Kurma Koopa' '''This is a windy one! Cross the bridge to your right and land on the island below. There you will see Kurma Koopa slowly floating in circles. When he gets close to the edge of the island long jump on his nose and ground pound on his stitch. Be ready because after you do, he will catapult you to the very back. Make your way back up towards his head, and be careful not to jump when the wind is blowing. There will be 3 Paragoombas close to his neck this time. Ground pound on his nose again and make your way back up towards his head for the 3rd and final time, careful of the increased number of Paragoombas. After the last ground pound you will be safely teleported to the main island where you will find the star waiting for you. '''Star 3: View the Windmill Climb the vine found behind you at the beginning of the level, then jump on the bridge and from there on the island. Climb the steps exactly to the right and use the teleporter on top of the hill. Go through the fence by hugging close to the vine and climb up the building walls to your left. Be careful about the Teehee Butterflies because there are no other coins until you reach the star. Once you've reached the last brown platform, you will see the spinning arms of the windmill which you will have to jump onto in order to reach the roof. Be careful not to fall off as they are moving. Wait until you are high enough to jump onto the roof. The star will be waiting there for you. '''Star 4: Break Into the Island Move the camera behind you and long jump to the big island you see in front. Jump up to the top of the hill, where you will find a Bomb-omb. You must pick him up and throw him at the crack in the wall you saw in the cutscene. This breaks an opening in the wall you must jump into. Once inside, make your way to the opposite end of the cave by jumping on platforms you see. Be careful, if you fall, you will have to make your way back to the entrace and start over. Once you reach the last platform, long jump to the blue switch and press it. This will make the previously dashed outlined of objects become solid. Make your way back to towards the entrance and to the left you will now be able to climb up to the star. 'Star 5: Red Coins in the Sky' Despite it's name, the coins are actually all safely located on the ground and all are close to the beginning of the level. Their locations are: #Left end of the beginning platform #The base of island with the flip switches #Across the bridge towards breaking in the island #The very right of the same island #On top of the hill between the rocks #The edge of the island you reach by climbing the vine behind you at the beginning of the level #A hole in the wall of the hill #On top of the hill Once you've collected all the coins the star will appear back at the beginning of the level. 'Star 6: Find the Passphrase' Finally! The star you've seen locked behind the bars on top of the vine. Make your way up the vine behind you again, but instead of crossing the bridge, jump to the island opposite direction. The sign reads: "The gate shall open to anyone knowing the name of our great ruler". HINT: It's the name of the big Koopa you had to defeat for the second star. Spell out his name (KURMA) by jumping on the lettered switches, if you get it right, the gate locking up the star will open and it will be yours for the taking. 'Rainbow Coin Challenge' The switch for the Rainbow Coin Challenge is located in field in front of the windmill Mario climbed up in search of star number 3. Once activated you have 30 seconds to find the 5 rainbow coins scattered in close proximity. If you do, you will unlock the Flower Shower game, the fourth game in the Minigame House. 'Enemies' *Teehee Butterfly *Giant Goomba *Paragoomba *Volcano Lotus Trivia: * There is a diary on top of the cage roof Category:SM64: Last Impact Location Category:SM64: Last Impact Category:Sky Location Category:Level Category:Music-Original Category:Location